swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistryl Shadow Arts Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary When the Eleven Elders of the People began their crusade for vengeance against those who had ruined their dream, they knew that it would take a specially skilled warrior in order to exact proper revenge, and provide a useful skill as a mercenary. Through study and discipline, they crafted a martial arts style that fit their close-combat preferred mode of fighting. This new martial arts style, which they dubbed "Shadow Arts" after their organization's name, is taught to each Mistryl warrior for use in the field. Focusing on quick subdual and disarmament, the use of Shadow Arts is what makes Mistryl so attractive as bodyguards. The quickness of the maneuvers, as well as their effectiveness in eliminating sources of danger, create a famed method of protecting themselves and their charges in the most rapid manner possible. Mistryl Shadow Guards can disrupt the senses of an opponent long enough to slink into the shadows and make their escape. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Alter Aim Description: The character is trained to alter the aim of a missile or blaster weapon in close combat. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may attempt to grab and re-aim a weapon in the hands of her opponent. If within hand-to-hand range, the character makes her skill roll, then must win an opposed Strength roll to aim the weapon. For missile weapons and blasters, she must roll the appropriate skill to aim at -1D (but without a multiple action penalty) to choose where the weapon fires. Technique: Back Strike Description: The character is trained to spin and attack an enemy to the rear with bare hands. Difficulty: Easy Effect: When a character has her back to an opponent, she may use this technique to spin and attack that opponent without suffering penalties for not being able to see her target. Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Ground Strike Description: The character can make a standard strike after having been knocked to the ground. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character is on the ground, and an opponent is in brawling range, she may use this skill to inflict Strength+1D+2 damage on that opponent from her position on the ground, provided she makes the required skill roll. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Nerve Punch Description: The character knows the locate of nerve clusters, striking in such a way as to render a target's limb numb. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If successful, the character's attack renders an opponent’s limb (arm or leg, specified prior to making the attempt) unusable for 3D rounds. Any items held in the affected hand are dropped. If the character beats the difficulty number by 15 or more, the target character is rendered unconscious for 3D rounds. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Surprise Attack Description: The character is trained to alter body language so as not to give away an attack. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attack his opponent without giving any warning, causing his opponent to suffer -2D to all reaction rolls. If the character waits for one additional round before attacking, he automatically gains that round's initiative over his opponent as well. Technique: Triple Parry Description: The character is trained to parry up to three unarmed attacks. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may automatically block three brawling attacks during this round, provided she takes no other action this round. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts